jimmy_nofandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy
Lucy is a recurring character in the online comic Jimmy No . Background All that is known about Lucy's past is that she was previously a stripper after dropping out of school. Lucy eventually became a babysitter and did very well as such due to her similar mind set. When Terry had to leave for work and her scheduled babysitter had to cancel on her she had to find a last minute replacement and found Lucy's ad in the phone book. Lucy arrived at the apartment and began interacting with Jimmy in a way that no one else had done before. Jimmy soon found himself attracted to Lucy and developed a crush on her. When she asked if he would want his "crush" speaking in terms of a soda, he took it as a sign to kiss her which he did, although she pulled away and told him "Not yet". When they met again at Riptide's party she once again seems to be stalling their feelings for eachother until she invites Jimmy into a nearby closet where they have sex. The next day they become a couple and eventually go out together on a group date with Jimmy's friends. When Elliot needed to decide whether he was going to be with Glidia or Duck, Lucy was one of the people he turned to help him decide to which Lucy favored Glidia. Lucy returned in "No Baby Showers" where she helped Terry throw Glidia a very odd baby shower. Lucy returned in the season 4 premiere episode "No Wedding Spoilers" where she rejects Jimmy's attempt to get back together. Appearance Lucy is shown to share a lot in common with Jimmy including the fact that they both wear the same outfit every day. Lucy wears a pink strapless tank top with matching pink fingerless gloves. She has a large belt that connects her top to her purple miniskirt. Lucy's hair is reflective of her odd personality. Lucy's hair parts in the middle with the left side sporting a short pig tail and covering her left ear, while the right side has a small tuff of hair sticking up while revealing her right ear. Lucy is blonde like Jimmy, but her hair is noticeably brighter. Personality and character traits Lucy is quite cheery and excitable in a similar to Jimmy, but yet distinct to herself. Jimmy symbolizes a young boy in many ways, and Lucy symbolizes a young girl in her own way, although she has a much different history that affects her personality. Lucy is shown to be somewhat of a sex symbol in ways, although she retains her child like innocence. Relationships Jimmy Jew Lucy and Jimmy met as a babysitter and a cliet, but their relationship soon became much more after Jimmy developed a crush on Lucy. Jimmy kissed Lucy after knowing her for only a few hours, and she pulled away although she hinted at sharing feelings with him. When they met up again at a party Lucy and Jimmy greeted eachother and Lucy said she still was not ready to advance their relationship until she invited Jimmy into a closet. The two have sex and the next day become a couple. After this they are shown to go out on dates and play together at Jimmy's apartment. Terry Blunder When Terry decided to throw Glidia a baby shower, Lucy helped out. Trivia *Isaac (creator) took some inspiration for Lucy's character from the character "Harley Quinn" from Batman.